15 days of christmas
by swenfoxxx
Summary: {a christmas special AU} emma swan is a young lawyer that's been recruted for a quite difficult task – selling a haunted house, in order to get her dream job. turns out what emma finds at the Storybrooke Inn, 108, is a lot more than just a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was deep under my feet. I tried to take smaller steps. I knew Daniel would be really upset by the time of my arrival. Still, I thought my presence would overlap his valiant feelings. At least, just for that night. It was my favorite time of the year. The Christmas light guide my way from the road and through the forest. I knew I was getting there when I looked up to see the white house Daniel and I loved so much. The lights were on. I knew he and the family had set up a beautiful Christmas ball.

Therewith, I wish I could have been there.

 **December 1** **st**

As I drove around the city, I realized I've never seen Christmas lights set up so early. Usually, as December went by, New York would light up, street by street, tree by tree, along with it. It was the night before December 1st that Kate decided we had to meet up for dinner. We weren't together for that long, but it still felt like we haven't been together at all. Every year, when this time arrives, things at work would get so out of hand that I barely have time to brush my teeth in the morning. It has always been like that.

And to be quite honest, I still haven't found something worth the change.

-Emma. – She grabbed my hand.

-Yes, Kate?

-I'm glad you could meet me for dinner. – Her sharp voice said. I knew she wasn't glad at all by seeing me.

-I'm sorry I haven't had too much of free time. It's the Holidays. It makes everything crazy. – I tried to save myself.

-You know, Emma... I haven't had enough time to say that I really like you. You are amazing. I knew, from the moment we met, that the one to win you would be beyond lucky. – I am sure my eyebrows were so frowned I almost made a face. How could she even compliment me? – And I think you need someone capable of really loving you… And I think I'm just not that woman. – I chuckle.

-Uh, I'm sorry?

-You are beautiful, and smart, and I know that deep inside you there is a woman capable of great love. But I don't bring that out in you. – She babbled.

-Are you breaking up with me? – I'm sure, at this moment, the woman in front of me has no idea where the smile I gave her came from.

-Actually… I…

-Thank God.

-What?

-I actually thought you were proposing. – I got my glass of wine and took a great sip.

-I know this may seem sudden… But it's something that's been happening since the beginning…

-And you're tired of dating someone who hasn't learned how to love.

-I never said that. –She babbled.

-Alice did. –I had my mouth on the delicious meal I had ordered before this really awkward situation. –My college girlfriend. Jay called me her phantom girl. It was cute, until it wasn't.

-So you've heard this before?

-Hmn, yeah, lots. –I ate a big slice of the chicken. –But you know, I'm not gonna pretend to feel something that I don't. And you're right. I… Don't. –Kate's dessert seemed so delicious. –Are you gonna eat that? –I asked, before I took her place and placed it in front of me.

-Hmn. –I moaned when I took a slice of it.

 **December 2nd**

-Zelena Mills finally died. – John threw a pile of files into my desk. I have always been a sucker for hard work.

-And Good morning, John. –I said, taking a look at the papers.

-It was. Visions of my Caribe vacations were throwing a party in my head till I got these news. Guess what I don't want to think about during my Caribian vacations? –Hmpf, that's easy.

-Zelena Mills? –John smiled.

-You're impressively quick. I knew there was a reason I'd come to you first.

-I also never have Christmas plans. –I chuckled.

-That too. –He said. –It's a simple execution of her will, mostly.

-How many assets?

-Just the one big one. –I looked up to him with frowned eyebrows. –Come on. –He said, gesturing for me to follow him.

-Storybrooke Inn. Nice, huh? –He said. The iPad in front of me had a big picture of a white mansion. I appreciated the vintage style. Number 108.

-Charming. –I said. –Who gets it?

-No heirs. So to the trust it goes, and they want it sold quickly, before they get hit by taxes.

-By?

-End of the year. –My eyes widened.

-That's in three weeks!

-I know. –He smiled. –Between you and me, Joyce just got a new gig in Toronto. That means the Senior Associate position here will be up for grabs. –That's basically what I've worked for my entire career. –And while I can't do no guarantees, I can go to bat for you over Kirk.

-That's… - My eyes were sparkling. I got way too excited. – Thank you, John.

-We both know it's totally selfish. You work harder than anyone here and that makes my life easier. –I breathe in, knowing I don't really care what the man says.

-Okay. –I breathe out. –I will have the business evaluations done right away, review the books, hire a local appraiser- -

-That's strangely not as easy as it seems. –He said, looking down to a paper he's got in hands. My head's gotten a little bit closer, so I could see if I could read something. –I've already hired two companies. Both failed. –He handed to me the paper and I didn't know if laughing was the actual right approach. So I frowned.

-Oh, come on.

-I know. –He said, firmly. – 45% of the population still believes in ghosts, and as of right now, so do one hundred per cent of our appraisers. –My head had started working its ass off. I had to solve that.

-So we'll hire someone else. –I said, trying to be as quickly as I could.

-Already have. Mr. Murray will be at the Inn on the 10th and so will you. –He pointed. I couldn't actually believe it.

-You want me to hold his hand? –I ironized.

-Basically. –I rolled my eyes.

-You'll knock this out in no time. You always do. –I smiled.

I looked down at the big picture of the white mansion again. The structure seemed fine, but old. But not at all haunted. Probably old systems and pipes.

I would get that promotion and no ghost or haunted house would stop me from doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 10th**

The little town John made me drive to was called Storybrooke. It was inside the state of Maine, almost at the division between the USA and Canada. I obviously had to take an airplane to Maine. But from downtown to here, It was still a very long drive. Everything had its white fluffy cover, there was snow everywhere. When I was younger, while still at the shelter I spent nearly 12 years in, they would call me a skeptic. Even though I've never considered myself such thing. I was, with no doubt, incredulous. Never, for a second, I had doubted that. That was before I parked my car in front of the beautiful – and enormous white mansion. There was a beautiful garden way in front of the mansion. Another car was parked within 3 meters from mine. I figured it was Mrs. Murray.

When I got out of my car, an older man was running to his car. I took a deep breath. Why the hell would he get here earlier? I was supposed to accompany him. Idiot. I mumbled words I couldn't even understand as I tried to run to his car. I couldn't let another appraiser go away. John would kill me. There was too much in the line.

-Uhm, Mrs. Murray? –I shouted. The man continued to walk fast. –Wait. Wait! –I heard his car engine cracking. –What the… Where are you- - We have a meeting! –He drove straight down the street. This couldn't be happening. –Seriously? –I asked myself.

I took a deep breathe. I'll fix this.

I took a look at the front part of the mansion. As I had guessed through the pictures from before, it had its structure still perfect. But it wasn't, at any circumstances, new. The door had two little snowmen hanged next to the doorbell. And it was still half-opened.

As I had said before, I was incredulous.

But that didn't keep me from feeling my spinal nerves thrilling.

I closed my eyes for two seconds before I entered the big door. It's probably because of the temperature, I kept telling myself.

The aisle and the hall were as big as a 5 star hotel lobby. The colors were as clean as the snow that covered the house from the outside. The stairs were beautiful. I was in complete awe. For some not long seconds, I wish I had enough money to pay for that place. I closed the door behind me and suddenly I felt like the lights were all off. It was dark, but I could still see things through the light of the windows.

-Hello? –I asked into the air.

Right down the first door, there was an archway that led to a room smaller than the hall itself. It was very well decorated, with black and white frames covering the tall walls through. Over the fireplace, there was a typical american family tradition: a group of family portraits. A woman, alone, dark hair and brown eyes. She had a funny scar above her lips, and I tried to figure out how she'd get that. It wasn't a new picture, so I had the feeling she was probably not still alive. I held the portrait closer.

-May I help you? –A young voice from behind me said. My heart nearly stopped and I jumped at knowing someone was inside. I turned around to see a young man staring at me.

-Hi. –I breathed out. –I'm sorry. The door was open.

-It isn't, actually, I'm actually closing in for the holidays. –He gestured, taking two steps ahead. I gently pulled back the portrait I was holding.

-What… Closing? Isn't it high season for a place like this? Why would you be closing now? –I felt the hesitation in the boy's eyes. I was thrilled to ask his age, he surely seemed so much younger than me.

-Trandition. –He said, quickly. –I'm Henry LeBlanc. –He offered me his hand and a big smile.

-Oh. –I took my gloves out and quickly offered him my hand as well.

-I take it you're Ms. Swan?

-Emma. With Lexington. I'm here for the property appraisal. –I explained.

-Yes. Mrs. Murray arrived early. Left early, too.

-What happened?

-Uh. –He breathed out. –It was probably the ghost.

I chuckled. –The ghost? –I smiled.

-Usually is when they leave like that. –He explained. –Though Regina's never harmed anyone. Sometimes, well… Every once in a while, she does assert herself.

-Regina. –I kept smiling, waiting for the minute Henry would tell me he was just joking around. –Mn-hm, you're on a first name basis with a ghost?

-Well. –He smiled. –When you've known her for as long as I have… Regina Mills. –He pointed to the portrait I was previously holding. So the ghost was the scar woman. –She once owned the place, years ago.

-Hmm.

-It is of the utmost importance to her. –He hesitated, knowing I hadn't quite believed anything he told me. –Well, I'm sorry your trip has been a waste of time.

-Oh, no. I'm not done. –I mumbled. –I just… Got here. There must be some appraiser, somewhere, who's not gonna let a silly ghost story scare them away. –As I said that, I heard a thump coming from the second floor. Henry didn't seem to pay too much attention, but my eyes went straight around. That might have been old pipes, for sure. –Sorry… Regina. –I chuckled.

-And… Where will you stay until then? –He asked.

-Hmn, well… This is an Inn. So I kinda figures I could stay here?

-Impossible. –He said immediately. –As I said, we'll be closed until December 26th. The staff's already gone and I will be leaving within the hour.

-Mm, well, as executer of the state, I have a set of keys, so not too impossible. –Henry had his eyes looking straight through mine.

-Inadvisable. –He corrected himself.

-Because of the ghost? –I smiled. –I don't scare easily.

-I will be leaving soon. –He repeated. –You'll be alone. –I scoffed.

-Hmn, why December 11th? –I asked, as Henry was about to go up the stairs. He gave me a wide open smile and answered calmly:

-Tradition.

As Henry went up the stairs, I went back to the previous room we were talking in. That woman in the picture – Regina – I don't know why she was so captivating.

* * *

I watched as Henry's car took off of the front door of the mansion, through a big white window in the room I was settling myself in. Before actually getting into the car, Henry looked behind and waved goodbye. I wish I was sure he was talking to me, but I was almost certain he didn't see me by the window. Maybe this was it? The boy had some kind of issue and actually saw something in the house, and the rumors spread? It's a small town, it could have been anything.

I took a step back and looked at the white room I was in. The bed was probably my bed multiplied by 3.

I went down the stairs to look at it once more, and decided to tell John what happened.

-So your appraiser was a bust. –I said immediately on the phone.

 _-You're kidding._

-Nope. –I got to the first floor. –He was sprinting to his car when I got here.

 _-So what's your plan now?_

-Well, when I get home to New York I'll hire one of the appraisers we've worked with before, so they're not caught up in the myths of this place. –As I said that, I noticed the big picture on the wall. Another picture of Regina. –Aren't you a pretty ghost? –I mumbled.

 _-You staying there tonight?Have you seen anything spooky yet?_

-Don't start. –I laugh.

 _-I almost wish I wasn't flying tonight, so I could get the update. See if you've survived._

-You'll get the update when you get back from Caribe. –I set up the house alarm, putting the password Henry gave me until all lights are green and the alarm beeps. –And I can guarantee there won't be any ghosts. Good night, John. –I chuckled.

* * *

I have to admit. The only thing actually scary about this house was all those trees outside. Suddenly I wondered if Regina was into gardening.

The snow was still rough outside when I stopped looking at the window and went to bed with my actual book. I never liked to read before, until I got this job. The only thing that could really relax me was reading something that would take my mind away from that for just the minutes that I could actually stand being away from work.

I was falling asleep over it when the old clock beside me started chiming.

 _Midnight._

I took a deep breath and decided it was time to get under the sheets. My head hurt from the annoying sound it made.

The bed was actually comfortable, so it wasn't that hard to hit the sleep button.

I was relaxed. Now I was sure no ghost would get in my way – cause there wasn't any.


	3. Chapter 3

It was always the same sort of feeling, coming home. But it was, for sure, never the real same. I would always think of Daniel and how bad I wish he was here when I came back. Deep down, I knew those sentiments would never go away. On the other hand, the excitement of coming back never left me.

Even if I wanted this to end.

 **December 11** **th**

I heard steps. The floor creaking was what actually woke me up, but I'm sure there were steps. As I refused to open my eyes too widely, I spent the seconds I had thinking of solutions – it might be a dream. Or a joke. There are kinds in the neighbourhood. Everyone knows this is known as a haunted house. There was not an actual explanation too far from that, was it?

I made sure I turned the lamp beside me on before looking at the other side of the room. Footsteps were still a bit far, but I knew somehow their sound was coming near and near each step I would hear. The door creaked. And opened. My eyes went wide. It had to be a joke. A fucking joke whose responsible will pay. I spread my arms and got my phone, until it was on the floor.

-Oh, no. –I mumbled.

I grabbed the first thing that could actually hurt someone – a pen – and felt ridiculous and sorry for myself. I left the room as quick as I could. The spooky sounds kept going as I managed to go down the stairs. Step by step, I knew this was going to be a big and ridiculous prank.  
The Christmas decorations weren't so pretty in the dark, as it made the room even darker. The front door was closed, and I have checked the alarm – it was perfectly fit. There was no way someone could have gotten inside.

I got the corridor way, and my nerves were thrilling.

-You're trespassing. –A sharp, hard and feminine voice said right behind me. As I heard that, my body moved to the exact direction the voice came from.

From where I was, I could see her silhouette in the dark.

Then, at sudden, there was nothing.

* * *

When my eyes went open, my head was throbbing from every place it could. My hand went straight to the bump I knew I had there. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how I could have ended up in the couch. It was day, I could see the light cracking through the room's windows. When I got myself up from the sofa, I could feel the sore of my body.

There was a piano song. Someone was playing the freaking piano.

I walked into the dining room, where I knew the piano was placed, and found myself gasping for air. A woman – dressed on a grey suit. Her hair was a dark brown that, in less light, could certainly be confused by black.

The piano song was beautiful, but she might have sensed my presence as I was just staring at her back. Her fingers stopped.

-How's your head? –The sharp voice said, turning her head halfway through to look at me.

-Sore. –I answer.

-Understandable. –She answered. She turned her body over the seat and faced me, up and down. –Well, you appear, thankfully, no worse off, which means you can leave. And you should, at once. –Her eyes were darker now, than I've seen on her picture.

-I'm not leaving. –My voice raised itself instantly. –You're the trespasser.

Her head went to the side as she gracefully got up her seat and faced me, full body. Her skirt went down to her knees and her hair was short.

-A woman cannot trespass on her own property.

-This Inn belongs to the Mills Trust, which means you should leave before I call the sheriff.

She grabbed my arm and forcefully dragged me down the hall and to the big front door. I was wondering how she could be so strong.

-Let me go! –I shouted, but she had literally dragged me out of the door. The woman closed the door behind her.

I felt my blood go hot. The dark haired woman opened the door once again just to throw my blanket at me. In my head, I thanked her for that. I had only jeans on and it was surely freezing outside, even If I couldn't actually feel it yet. I wrapped myself around the blanket as she locked the door from the inside.

-Are you kidding me? –I asked. –I'm gonna call the sheriff! –I yelled, as she closed the door's curtain.

* * *

My heavy breathing could surely be heard from miles away when the town's sheriff finally arrived. In my head, I cursed him for taking so long in such a small town. Aren't this places supposed to take 5 minutes to get anywhere you want? I was walking around, trying to warm my toes, that were probably already frozen.

-Thank you for coming, Sheriff. –I said.

-No problem. –The old man walked towards me. –So she was here when you woke up?

-Mn, yes, but I think she got in last night, because I saw someone before I got kocked out.

-Wait. –He said. –She hit you?

-Oh, no, no, no. Just a vase fell on my head. –I chuckled, knowing not even I would believe that if I didn't know it was true.

-You okay?

-Yeah, I'm fine. –I answered. –I'll be better once she's out of here.

-Okay, uh, well, why don't you stay down here while I'll go look around? –He said, and I nodded as we upstairs. I knew she was there. It couldn't be someone making it up. I saw it.

Nearly 40 minutes later, I knew the sheriff was about to finish his looking, as he started to look at me. He hasn't seen a thing. Not even a single door creaking or footsteps. Where the hell could she have gone?

-Well…

-She was here, I swear!

-Well, she was probably some drifter who came in out of the cold and hightailed it out back when she saw me. –He hesitated. –Well, I mean… I'll check around the area though.

-Well, she was dressed awfully nice for a drifter. She wore a suit.

-Well maybe she got it from you? Well, you might as well want to set the alarm system though. –I breathed out heavily.

-I did! Last night... I think. –The disapproval look the old man set me had me quite embarrassed. I sighed as he walked out on me.

After the Sheriff left, I felt like a crazy one myself. I set up the alarm system right away. I got to my room and locked the door. I knew something wasn't right about this.

I would just never say there was an actual ghost.

* * *

I put the little makeup I liked on and took a bath and changed clothes right after. I didn't feel like looking in the mirror, though.

When I got out of the bathroom, there she was, standing right in front of me.

-This is my house. I have all the keys. –She said, showing me a bunch of keys. –I have no wish to harm you. I merely want my solitude, which requires your departure.

I quickly grabbed my phone and got back into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I wish she didn't have the keys to that either.

The sheriff went back there in nearly 10 minutes – those I stayed listening to the door, counting every single step that I would might hear. When he knocked, I opened the door to another disappointed face he pointed right back at me.

-I activated the alarm, it didn't go off. Which means she was inside when you left. –I accused, and the man looked like he had taken the offense.

-Well, I searched everywhere again. –He said, trying to be calm.

-You must have missed something!

-How's your head? –He asked.

-It's fine! Look, I'm not hallucinating, there was a woman here!

-Well, she is not here now.

-Unless you missed her, again.

-Or she's a ghost. –He chuckled.

I didn't know what to say when he walked out, laughing at me. I had no proof of what I've just seen and yet, I knew exactly what I've seen.

-I made sure all the windows and doors are locked now. Just don't forget to set the alarm after me. –He reminded me.

-I also know the alarm code. –Her voice said, right behind me while she set the alarm on.

-Are you going to keep disappearing and reappearing like this?

-Are you gonna keep calling the Sheriff? –She crossed her arms. I could now see her scar, even if we were quite far away from each other. –I'm pretty sure he thinks it's all in your head.

-Is it? Are you? –I asked, trying the last option that actually made some sense in my head.

-You tell me. The head's yours. –She said, not letting out one single smile.

I breathed out. –I think you're real. –I stated.

-But what is real? –He asked, her voice now full of pure sarcasm. She walked out, disappearing through the corridor doors. I went right after her.

-Stop it! –I yelled, once again not knowing where the hell that woman has gone to.

When I looked back at the portrait I looked when I was here the first day, my head went off. She was exactly like Regina Mills.

-Impossible. –I murmured to myself. Right beside me, Henry took off her gloves and faced me:

 _-Unfortunately, it isn't._


	4. Chapter 4

-You knew this would happen when I said I was going to stay here, didn't you? –I ran after him through the corridors. Henry was taking off his coat.

-I knew it might. Or you might leave. –He answered, calmly. I had no idea how someone could act so indifferently around such inexplicable events.

-She wants me to leave. –I assured.

-Maybe you should. –I scoffed.

-And what would I tell my boss? Strange things are afoot at Mills Inn and I couldn't get it praised? –I raised my voice. –I have a promotion riding on this, you know.

-Mills Inn should not be sold. –I heard the feminine voice behind me and my whole body shivered. As I have just seen a ghost.

Well.

-Okay, can we please dial down on the whole startling Emma thing you both have going on? I have a potential head injury and explain to me again how she's a freaking ghost. She doesn't look like a ghost, see? –I grabbed her arm and Regina didn't seem to be so happy about my approach. –You can't touch ghosts.

I switched looks from Regina to Henry. They were looking at each other, as they spoke with no words. Henry nodded at her.

-So, we're telling her then? –Regina seemed out of patience.

-Seems… Prudent. –Henry hesitated. I was still switching looks between them. Regina was a little bit taller than Henry, but still shorter than me.

-Except I wouldn't believe you for a second. –I provoked.

-And for long have you been an expert on the supernatural? –Regina asked. She had an apple in her hands. Ok, so now ghosts can eat?

-Just what I've seen in the movies. –I say.

-Oh, yes, the cinema. You shouldn't stick to things you are not really capable of proving, Ms…

-Swan. –I completed.

-Miss Swan. There's more to life and the afterlife that one can find in the realm of flickering lights and pipe organ music.

-Does she always talk like that? –I ask Henry.

-At the moment, Regina is not a ghost.

-Mm. –I am sure I threw him my disappointment and "I told you so" face.

-However, when the clock strikes midnight on the December 24th, she will be, yet again.

-How does that even work? –I doubt.

-A curse, Miss Swan. –Regina's voice answers behind me. She's cut the apple in pieces and is now taking off its peel.

-A curse? –I chuckled. –You just said "curse" out loud and actually meant it.

-Do you have another brilliant explanation to this? –She asks. I scoff.

-Right now I'm leading towards cerebral edema, but I am really hoping I'm wrong on that. –I look at Henry again. I can't be the only person on its senses in this room. –Okay… Okay, look. I am not going to deny that there is a very, very strong resemblance between you and the dead woman in that picture out in the hall. But there has to be some other explanation other than curses and… Ghosts. –I point at her. –There is just no such thing.

-Look, Miss Swan, I don't need to be doing this. However, I'm willing to prove it to you, if you accompany me. –She offered me her hand.

I hesitated, looked at Henry and quietly waited for him to say something. Instead of making any single sound, Henry nodded, encouraging me to take the woman's hand and follow her.  
Regina led me towards the back garden, covered with the white fluffy snow. I couldn't actually see a green piece of grass or leafs.

Towards the garden, there was a terrific white archway. Regina kept holding my hand until we were almost crossing the archway. She stopped right in front of it and placed me in front of her. My body shivered and I immediately thought it might be the cold. Regina waited for my eyes to approve her passage, even tho she didn't say a thing. When in the line, she took a step back. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. I used my hands to slap the air. There was nothing. Not even a single different sensation or barrier. There was simply no trace of her.

I went back running inside. When I opened the door – there she was. Standing in front of me with her arms crossed once again. –Now do you believe me? –She asked.

I scoffed. Not exactly credulous of what I was about to say. –Yes. –I breathed out. Regina's face was serious. And it went even more serious when she heard the next words I had to say. –But if you think I am leaving now, you really are nuts.

* * *

I kept looking at her. Regina spent the next 2 hours baking a lasagne that would make anyone wake up to that terrific smell. I was leaning towards the doorway when I made an observation.

-She sure does eat a lot for a ghost. –I said. Henry laughed.

-She says it's more about the sensation. –He explains. –All her senses are heightened upon her return.

-Yeah, uh, but Lasagne? –I chuckled. –I think if I came back from the dead, my first meal would not be a lasagne. –I say, Henry and I both approaching Regina's presence.

-I can hear you. –Her sharp voice said.

-Maybe a pepperoni pizza. –I said. –Hey did they have pepperoni pizza when you were… -Regina got up, taking with her all the plates around the table. -…Alive?

-What- - Is she always this cranky when she comes back? –I asked. Henry scoffed at me again.

-She is not like this. Regina doesn't like to be disturbed. –He explained.

-Yeah, she doesn't seem very chatty.

-I can still hear you. –Her voice almost pierced the air.

Henry gestured for me to follow him outside. I grabbed my coat and immediately went after him.

-I'm no expert in curses but this one seems a little weird, don't you think? I mean, he's a ghost except for two weeks? What did he do? Insulted a witch?

-There are no witches. –Henry laughed.

-Yeah, cause THAT would be crazy, right? –He scoffed.

-Look. Regina doesn't know much about the purpose behind her situation. She raised me for one year. –He explained.

-What? How? You seem younger than that.

-I was abandoned by my parents in front of the mansion's gate 29 years ago and Regina took care of me until she died. Then, I lived with her sister for the rest of my life. Zelena. We weren't close, though. And I was the only one during all these years that knew about Regina's coming backs every year. The only thing we know is that Regina went back 28 years ago for 15 days and did the same every year after that.

-And she can't get out of the house?

-She's limited by the Inn's property line.

-This has too much restrictions for it to be random. I mean, don't you think?

-I know. But I don't have too much information to try and discover something out. Zelena never talked about her. And ever since I was old enough to actually talk to Regina, she hasn't been forthcoming enough for me to cross that line.

-And why wouldn't she try to understand what happened? I mean, if it were me, I would spend all of my free time trying to understand why this was happening to me so I could maybe… -I thought. This was it. – _Break_ _the_ _curse_.

* * *

-No. –Regina said.

-Why not? –I argued.

-Because there is no point. And I want you out of here.

-At least listen. –I insisted.

-No. –She raised her voice. –I have a finite period of time in here and I am not willing to waste it on theories or hunches.

-Have you ever tried to figure out why you're like this?

-I have tried more times than you can possibly imagine, Miss Swan.

-With anyone's help? –I asked.

-Well… -Regina was gracefully sitting in a chair, right in front of me. She had her fingers tracing the line of an old book's page. If I wasn't so mad at her, I would say she was attractive. I signed.

-Look, this is your chance to find out what happened to you and why it keeps happening. –I explained.

-And then what, Miss Swan? –She deviated her eyes from her book and put them straight on my eyes.

-Then you can… Cross the line, go to the light, whatever.

-You think?

-I don't know. –My answer was quick. How could I possibly know? I have never been dead before! –I exhaled. –But trying is in both of our interests. Look, I need to get this place evaluated, having you here makes that impossible. Don't you want to move on?

Her eyes were now on the floor. I could almost feel her mind running. She considered my words. After seconds of thinking, she mumbled:

-More than you know.

* * *

-Regina... Mother. –That was scary to hear. Henry had just called her mom. –Things are different now. The Inn will be sold. Miss Swan's presence proves that. And that will put you in a precarious position. If you're found out, you become a curiosity. And you'd never be alone again. –Henry put 3 cups of coffee and one tea at the table. I figured the tea would be Regina's.

-Okay. So the most obvious question first. –I said. –How did you die? –She grabbed the tea and, as hot as it may look, she took a sip before saying a word.

-I don't know.

-How do you not know how you died? Was it pneumonia, gunshot, poison?

-I don't remember. –Regina said.

-Her body was discovered in the woods, right out there. It didn't seem like natural or suicide, but nothing was ever proven.

-So… Homicide. Okay, so, what were you doing, as of your last memory?

-Returning home.

-From?

-Montreal.

-What were you doing in Canada?

-It wasn't honourable. –Regina said.

-I'm a lawyer. –I argued. –We don't do honour.

-I was visiting my mother's house. She had a business in Montreal.

-What Regina is trying not to say is that she was a dealer.

-I don't like that term. –Regina bragged.

-Wait, I thought you owned the Inn? –I said, confused.

-It became mine upon the death of my father.

-And Zelena's. It was hers too. –Henry said.

-Who's Zelena? –Regina sighed and got up, breathing heavily now.

-My sister. –She looked at the big window, refusing to look at me or Henry. –If it were up to her, this place would've been sold on the heels of our father's demise. –But I kept it going with the help of my stepfather's daughter, Mary.

-Well, that's… Uh, lovely. But I don't understand the, uh, dealing part.

-It was means to an end. The end was, as it so often is, _love._


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey everyone. First, I want to apologize. This chapter is a rather small one. No, it doesn't mean it is, in any way, less important than the others. Here we can explore Regina's life and see what happened before she died. Seconds,I want to thank you for the favs and follows. If you could, tell me what you think. Critics and things to change are, as well, welcome. I'm not so used to writing in english, since it is not my first language, and even being a teacher, it's hard for me to cope with the whole writing thing. Anyway. What I wanted to let you know was: Italic text is written/narrated by Regina and it's a memory. The date (1987) is not the day she died. It is, tho, one year before her passage (december 24th, 1988). It will be said later on, but I don't want anyone getting confused by the dates. I wanted this story to be quite short, around 15 chapters long so it could match the title. But I don't think that will be possible anymore. In anyway, I will be working on longer chapters since I have now time to write in peace. I used this episode as the one to put my note on cause it was short. I won't be leaving too many notes from now on, but I will continue to appreaciate if you could tell me what you're thinking. Thank you! Xx**

* * *

 ** _December 24th, 1987_**

 _-Between the storm and influenza, I'm surprised anyone is venturing out at all. –I said. I put my hand on my face. Mary Margaret didn't say a thing. She comforted me with her eyes, as she often did. –I don't know how much longer I can keep it afloat._

 _-Look. –She said. –If it's money you need, Cora might be a way to get that._

 _-Mary, you know I love you, but I'm familiar with what Cora might help me with. –I tried to scoff. That wasn't at all funny. –I'm just not comfortable going down that road. No offense. –Mary chuckled._

 _-It's okay. None taken._

 _-Also, you know Cora would not want me around._

 _-That is probably true._

 _Cora Mills, my mother, was a strange extraordinary type. I don't actually mean that in a commendable way. Cora was a one of a kind. Her desire for power and money were what kept her waking up every day. When I met Daniel, she kept her supportive mother mode turned on until she knew he did not come from royalty or a gold cradle. After that, it was leaving or having him dead. Daniel was the only person I would never put in that position.  
As I walked down the stairs that led me to the first floor of the mansion, I saw Daniel standing right beside the Christmas tree. Everytime I see his face I get the same feeling I did when I met him as the stable boy. Those sweet eyes always made me realize my decision of leaving to be with him couldn't be more certain. I exhaled. _

_-Daniel. –I said, as I approached him._

 _-Hey, dear! –He wrapped his hands around my waist. –If it isn't the most beautiful woman in this party. –I felt my cheeks getting red. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled at him._

 _The Christmas parties at the Mills Inn were a tradition since my father died. Before his passage, he would organize New Year's parties and the whole family would come by to spend the evening together. It was a huge success, when Henry Mills ruled the place. Everyone around town knew him and his smooth self. During his stage of sickness, I wondered how I would ever get to cope with everything he accomplished. I knew things would not be the same without that wise old man around. Still, the thought of his going always made my heart skip a beat._

 **December 11** **th** **, 2016**

-Was he your sweetheart? –I asked, knowing, though, Regina was quite uncomfortable with the destination of our conversation. Regina hesitated for too long. –Daniel, was he your…-

-Yes. –She said, quickly and loud. –He was. Until he betrayed me with my sister. That much I remember quite well. –She said, her voice cutting the air it touched.

I felt sorry for pushing that hard. I knew, deep down, it shouldn't be fun to be in her position, but I also had no idea what It was like to be so.

I closed my eyes, punishing myself for what I've just said. Regina left the room with rough steps.

* * *

 _-This is one of my favorites. –He grabbed the little red covered book under his hands and approached my chair. Daniel had always been a mystery kind of man._

 _-Fantastical nonsense. –I laughed, looking askance at him. He looked at me, incredulous._

 _-Don't you believe in ghosts? –He asked._

 _-I believe in what I know. –I told him.-What I can see. –I grabbed Daniel's arm and got him closer. –Touch. –He leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly. I have always loved Daniel's soft touch. Daniel chuckled._

 _-When we get married, I will turn this room into a big library. –He looked around. –Filled with all kinds of books. Especially –He looked at me –Fantastic nonsense._

 _-What if we… -I started. –Lived somewhere else?_

 _-Don't be silly. Why would we ever live somewhere else? This inn is perfect .It's part of the reason I fell in love with you._

 _I looked at him, trying to understand._

 _-What do you mean by that? –I closed my book and got up._

 _-It set you apart from the others. When I told my family about who you were, they thought it wouldn't be a long term thing. When I told them about the Inn, they understood you were totally different from them. You're responsible, you're dedicated, and you have a good head on your shoulders. –He said, pulling me closer. –With that, I couldn't agree more. –He said, right before he touched my lips with his, brushing it together._

 _Daniel was a good man. He had values that made him so divergent from everything I had ever seen. He would always treat everyone with respect, kindness and was always loyal to the people he loved and admired. Daniel had always been the balance I needed close by._

* * *

 _-Tell me about my mother's business._


End file.
